fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Knives Out
Knives Out is a 2019 American mystery film written, produced and directed by Rian Johnson. Storyline Plot A detective investigates the death of a patriarch of an eccentric, combative family. Genres * Comedy * Crime * Drama * Mystery * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * 13 (Argentina) * M''' (Australia) * '''10 (Austria) * KT/EA (Belgium) * 14 (Brazil) * PG (Canada) * TE+7 (Chile) * 12 (Colombia) * 11 (Denmark) * K-12 (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 12 (Germany) * K-12 (Greece) * IIB (Hong Kong) * 12 (Hungary) * UA (India) * 17+ (Indonesia) * 12A (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''12 (Luxembourg) * B''' (Mexico) * '''12 (Netherlands) * M''' (New Zealand) * '''15 (Nigeria) * 12 (Norway) * PG-13 (Philippines) * M/12 (Portugal) * PG-13 (Puerto Rico) * NC16 (Singapore) * 16 (South Africa) * 12 (South Korea) * 12 (Spain) * 11 (Sweden) * 8''' (Switzerland) * '''15 (Thailand) * 12A (UK) * PG-13 (USA) * 12 (Ukraine) * C16 (Vietnam) Images Knives Out 2019 poster 1.jpg Knives Out 2019 poster 2.jpg Knives Out 2020 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Knives Out 2020 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Knives Out 2020 USA 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|USA 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Knives Out 2020 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Knives Out 2020 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Knives Out 2020 UK 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|UK 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Rian Johnson Writing Credits * Rian Johnson (written by) Cast * Ana de Armas - Marta Cabrera * Jamie Lee Curtis - Linda Drysdale * Toni Collette - Joni Thrombey * Chris Evans - Ransom Drysdale * Don Johnson - Richard Drysdale * Katherine Langford - Meg Thrombey * Daniel Craig - Benoit Blanc * Michael Shannon - Walt Thrombey * LaKeith Stanfield - Lt Elliott * Jaeden Martell - Jacob Thrombey * Edi Patterson - Fran * Christopher Plummer - Harlan Thrombey * Riki Lindhome - Donna Thrombey * Frank Oz - Alan Stevens * M. Emmet Walsh - Mr. Proofroc Producers * Ram Bergman (producer) (p.g.a.) * Leopold Hughes (co-producer) * Rian Johnson (producer) (p.g.a.) * Nikos Karamigios (co-producer) * Tom Karnowski (executive producer) Details Country * USA Language * English * Spanish Release Dates * September 7, 2019 (Canada) (Toronto International Film Festival) * September 26, 2019 (USA) (Fantastic Fest) * October 4, 2019 (USA) (Mill Valley Film Festival) * October 8, 2019 (UK) (London Film Festival) * October 10, 2019 (Belgium) (Gent International Film Festival) * October 12, 2019 (USA) (Hamptons International Film Festival) * October 23, 2019 (USA) (Chicago International Film Festival) * October 25, 2019 (USA) (Philadelphia International Film Festival) * October 31, 2019 (USA) (Denver International Film Festival) * November 9, 2019 (Uruguay) (Festival de Cine de Montevideo) * November 11, 2019 (Argentina) (Mar del Plata Film Festival) * November 12, 2019 (Sweden) (Stockholm International Film Festival) * November 12, 2019 (USA) (Hawaii Film Festival) * November 27, 2019 (Canada) * November 27, 2019 (France) * November 27, 2019 (UK) * November 27, 2019 (Indonesia) * November 27, 2019 (Ireland) * November 27, 2019 (India) * November 27, 2019 (Philippines) * November 27, 2019 (Singapore) * November 27, 2019 (USA) * November 28, 2019 (Australia) * November 28, 2019 (Brazil) * November 28, 2019 (Chile) * November 28, 2019 (Colombia) * November 28, 2019 (Greece) * November 28, 2019 (Croatia) * November 28, 2019 (Israel) * November 28, 2019 (Kuwait) * November 28, 2019 (Lebanon) * November 28, 2019 (Netherlands) * November 28, 2019 (New Zealand) * November 28, 2019 (Portugal) * November 28, 2019 (Russia) * November 28, 2019 (Saudi Arabia) * November 28, 2019 (Taiwan) * November 28, 2019 (Uruguay) * November 29, 2019 (China) * November 29, 2019 (Estonia) * November 29, 2019 (Spain) * November 29, 2019 (Finland) * November 29, 2019 (Lithuania) * November 29, 2019 (Mexico) (limited) * November 29, 2019 (Norway) * November 29, 2019 (Poland) * November 29, 2019 (Sweden) * November 29, 2019 (Vietnam) * December 4, 2019 (South Korea) * December 5, 2019 (Denmark) * December 5, 2019 (Italy) * December 5, 2019 (Ukraine) * December 6, 2019 (Bulgaria) * December 6, 2019 (Hong Kong) * December 6, 2019 (Mexico) * December 12, 2019 (Argentina) * December 12, 2019 (Peru) * January 2, 2020 (Austria) * January 2, 2020 (Germany) * January 2, 2020 (Hungary) * January 2, 2020 (Slovakia) * January 3, 2020 (Iceland) * January 3, 2020 (Romania) * January 10, 2020 (Turkey) * January 31, 2020 (Japan) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - July 2, 2019 * Trailer 2 - September 18, 2019 Home Media Release Dates * February 25, 2020 (USA) (DVD) * February 25, 2020 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * February 25, 2020 (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * March 30, 2020 (UK) (DVD) * March 30, 2020 (UK) (Blu-Ray) * March 30, 2020 (UK) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Knives Out has grossed $249.7 million worldwide on a $40 million budget. Critical response The film has an 8.1 rating on IMDb and a 97% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Lionsgate Films (presents) * Media Rights Capital * T-Street Distributors * Lionsgate Films (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * Golden Village Pictures (2019) (Singapore) (theatrical) * Lionsgate Films (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Metropolitan Filmexport (2019) (France) (theatrical) * Amazon Prime Video (2019) (UK) (video) (VOD) * GEM Entertainment (2019) (Non-US) (all media) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (DVD) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2020) (UK) (DVD) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2020) (UK) (Blu-Ray) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2020) (UK) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Exceptional Minds (end title credits) * One Of Us Technical Specs Runtime * 130 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.85:1 Trivia * This is Rian Johnson's first time producing one of his movies. * This is Rian Johnson's first mystery movie since Brick (2005). * This movie marks the second time Michael Shannon plays Jaeden Martell's father, after Midnight Special (2016). * This is Daniel Craig and Christopher Plummer's first collaboration since The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (2011). * Rian Johnson directed Daniel Craig's wife Rachel Weisz in The Brothers Bloom (2008). * Both Daniel Craig and Michael Shannon have starred in at least one Sam Mendes movie. Craig was in Road to Perdition (2002), Skyfall (2012), and Spectre (2015), and Shannon was in Revolutionary Road (2008). * Both Daniel Craig and Ana de Armas have starred in a Harrison Ford movie. Craig was in Cowboys and Aliens (2011), and de Armas was in Blade Runner 2049 (2017). Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films